Five Years Time
by Hihothedairyo
Summary: Through sunburns, pastry art, and boys being boys, there's nothing but smiles. Pre-pre-KH1, fluff, songfic. Shoot me.


**Author's Note:** **_It feels like I've been eating cotton candy while writing this, but it was so fluffy in my mind that I just had to. Now, note, I do not like the song. IN NO WAY. Yet I heard it and thought "story". Thus making me hear it a thousand more times to write this. This could also be heard to that Matt and Kim song (Daylight), since I also listened to that while writing this. And also, you might have to read the lyrics. Personally I tend to skip 'em in songfics, but I wrote it with each section for each verse, and after going over it it just had little flow to it aside from it. Sugar tastin' goodness. And run on sentences, in defiance of my English teacher! Italicied beginning is a quote from the first KH video game, Riku says it ...some point... to Sora, and it doesn't fit at all, but dammit, it's included. Also, had a lyrics mistake (of course I did), so that's now fixed._**

**_Song for the songfic: Noah and the Whales - Five Years Time (Idonotlikeitdon'taskme) Also, lots more lyrics in the song, more than my motivation could handle. So, it's cutoff. _**

_

* * *

_

_You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you._

_**~Oh well in five years time we could be walking 'round a zoo~  
**_

When Riku had been dropped off at Sora's house, Sora's mother had given him a sharp look and said with a forbidding voice, "he wants to make a cake."

Oh, he should have dashed off right then. A good thing---and why they had even began a friendship---was that Sora lived two streets away from him, and his mother had a fondness for leaving the key in a tree's knothole. Oh boy, should he ever of just ran home! But the temperature had been scorching, and Sora's mother just didn't deserve that.

So, he stayed, and stupidly followed her into the kitchen.

Sora had glanced up and brightened. He was lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree, or so he heard his mother say. Yes, Sora's smile was big and it was bright and Riku almost felt guilty. Then he saw the large teddy bear cake pan and his face turned into stone.

"No, Sora." "But it'd be perfect!" "_No."_

He spoke his part, and that was that. Sora's mother almost smiled, shook her head instead, and went into the living room. That boy should have known that what Sora wanted from Riku, Sora would get from Riku. Even if that included this, this bound fiasco. For Sora was nevereverevereverdeargodno! meant to bake.

Back in the kitchen, the pale boy had patted himself on the back. The little brunette was pouting up a storm, but the crisis had been averted. "But, Riku, it's so boring today! Mama's got the TV and Kairi's been mad at us."

That was true. The little red-head had taken to their gang since her arrival, and damn it all, Riku didn't like it. She was nice, but she had this annoying giggle and she closed her eyes too much. Not to mention when they didn't include her she would find ways to get their attention. Ignoring her really got up in her grill.

"Well, I don't know. We could go to the zoo?" It was the stupidest thing that started off this stupid day. Because it had been too hot to walk home, but apparently not too hot to go walk around in the sun for stinky animals. But Sora's eyes had gotten a little of their brightness back, so he would just bring sunblock.

_**~With the sun shining down over me and you~**_

LOTS of sunblock. For pale people didn't belong out when the sun was like /this/. His genes already caused his cheeks to get red after an hour by the beach, but this ....this was hell. They'd made it good until there was a seal show being held. Sora, little face suddenly getting right up by his, had said "please" and he had said "whatever" and everyone knew his whatever meant "okay, Sora."

So, they had sat there thirty full minutes, no shade, sun reflecting off the metal bleachers, and he swore he could hear his face sizzling. Twice in the show he had, with memories of the Horrible Sunburn of Second Grade running in his mind, applied sunblock. And it still wasn't enough.

But Sora had grabbed his hand with his two small ones and chatted happily about how it was a good idea to come today.

...Plus the sweat had caused his white shorts to stick to his behind, and he had taken to walking infront of the soon-to-be burn victim.

_**~And there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too~**_

**_~And I'll put my hands over your eyes, but you'll peep through~_**

What they hadn't known was that hot day plus large mammals = STANK. As Sora pinched his nose and giggled, Riku remembered all the things ivory was used to make. It was safe to say Nature's Walkthrough was the equivalent of torture.

Even the nice pine-made shade couldn't make him stand the overwhelming smell of feces. Not just any type of feces, the baked kind, the kind that sat out in the sun for hours until you could see the fumes rising from it.

Sora just pinched his little button nose and kept giggling and Riku wanted to downright kill him and oh god his face was on fire-------

"Hey, Riku, would.... would it be all right if we went to the market and got some cake making supplies?" "As in leave now?" "If you want." Sweet freedom. Riku grabbed his hand and stormed out of Nature, not even caring about the awful consequences.

Sneaky Sora smiled, for Part 1 of his mission was complete.

_**~And there'll be sun sun sun~  
~All over our bodies~**_

In the market, as Sora ran around with his randomly popped out of nowhere list, Riku had spotted a sunglasses rack. Smoothly making his way over to it, he took one look in its little mirror and almost died. The white of his eyes were red, his entire face was red! And his silver hair did nothing but make him look like some kind of walking pimple.

_**~And sun sun sun~  
~All down our necks~**_

His arms hurt, his face hurt, his neck hurt. Girls no longer drooled over him! All the girls in the market took one look at him, then their cheeks puffed out and their eyes squinted and he could hear their snickering.

Growling, he snatched up a hat, he snatched up some sunglasses, and in the process decided to nab some smokes, because this was all crap right here.

_**~And sun sun sun~  
**__**~All over our faces~**_

He had quickly returned the smokes, learning that when he so much as put the lighter up to light them his face almost combusted.

_**~And sun sun sun~  
~So what the heck~**_

Sora found him, large bags in hand, and after nearly toppling over trying to run to him he pouted. "You look like a No-No stranger!" This had caused him to bust his little gut, and Riku turned his red nose up. "Ugh, whatever. I'm going home."

And he'd made it past the last buggy turn-in before Sora cried out to "wait up" and promptly tripped. And people were rude, he would get run over! Of course Riku had no choice but to go back, kiss his forehead, and take all the bags.

Sora smiled his thanks and then dug around in one of the bags, pulling out a large bottle. "Your face looked kind of red, so I got you some aloe vera!"

Riku looked at Sora's happy and blue eyes and found that the bright sun complimented them perfectly.

_**~Cos I'll be laughing at all your silly little jokes~  
~And we'll be laughing about how we used to smoke~**_

Sora's mother took a look at the bags, and she promptly turned her meanest look on Riku. "You've betrayed me." Riku looked up, showed her his sunburn, and matched her look. "I. Had. No. Choice." Sora just smiled obliviously beside him.

"Sora, honey bunny, how did you afford the zoo and all that stuff?" Here the brunette looked his large eyes down at the ground, scuffing his shoes. "Um, well, Mr. Henderson said it'd be okay to put it on a tab, as long as you were the one to come in and pay it." Mr. Henderson, Sora's mother growled, was a nasty old bastard.

Sora was getting restless, and hurried into the kitchen. It wasn't even twenty seconds later before the poor bystanders heard large clanking sounds.

_**~All those stupid little cigarettes~**_

Sora's mother sat in the living room head in hands, supicious smoke rising from her. All that mess ...such a mess..... hours of cleaning .....so much cleaning....

_**~And drink stupid wine~**_

She sucked in one last time, put the cigarette out, and exhaled. Now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like last time, when Sora had to use a stool to reach things and had slipped and thigns had flown. And then he had lost the ingredients list, and substitution was the main ingredient, and.... Glancing over in the kitchen's direction, she went into a long, horrible flashback.

_**~Cos it's what we needed to have a good time~**_

Riku knew this was going to end up like last time. He knew it was going to just absoloutely suck. Sora was laying out everything he had bought, talking a mile a minute about what he planned to do (the sentences "make him a zipper" and "give him cute little feet!" were ones that had stuck out more).

And against the alarm bells going off, he started preparing the ingredients needed, reaching to get the stuff out of reach, and cracking the eggs----because by God was he not leaving that to Sora!

_**~And it was fun fun fun~  
~When we were drinking~**_

He stood behind Sora, hands over the small ones as they held the mixer steady, going around the bowl. Sora hadn't minded, and Riku didn't care if he did or not, because because Sora, in all his simple-minded self, would pull the mixer up while it was still on. _Like last time_, his brain supplied helpfully.

_**~It was fun fun fun~  
~When we were drunk~**_

Things were going according to plan. As Riku's sunburnt arms helped hold the mixer, almost wrapped around him, he nearly giggled. Things were going great! And once he had the cake in the oven and had Riku off working on something else, he could really get down to business. For one couldn't make a Ri-Bear Cake with said boy knowing about it!

_**~And it was fun fun fun~  
~When we were laughing~**_

The cake was baked, it was even cooled. The kitchen was mishap free, and Riku felt pretty good. Sora had put him to outlining out the bear's suit with a small, gel icing pen, while Sora himself was doing something secret by the fridge, glancing over his shoulder constantly. He wasn't worried though. Everything was smooth. So smooth, he didn't knock on wood.

_**~It was fun fun fun~  
~Oh it was fun~**_

But he was effing stupid, because not long after that Sora came over, went to grab the cake platter, and had slipped. As the bear cake went up, Sora's mother came in, Sora screamed, and Riku's sunburn radiated, his hand banged on wood.

_**~Oh well I look at you and say~  
~It's the happiest that I've ever been~  
~And I'll say I no longer feel I have to be James Dean~**_

The cake had been saved by Riku's face, and they pried it off as he screamed and demanded to be taken to the hospital. Sora's mother tossed the still intact cake on the table, looking down at her broken snowman platter with the big eyes that Sora inherited.

Sora had ran off, and Riku's mean side had hissed out that he was probably crying like a stupid baby. He grabbed a knife and went to stab that goddamn cake of pure evil, when little Sora, eyes full of tears and mouth wrapped around a sob, came running back. "RIKKUU!" He started squirting large globs of aloe vera into his hands, hiccuping as he gently pressed it to Riku's face and started to rub it in. His hands were soft, and so cool, and Riku sat down in the chair and watched as the poor boy kept hiccuping.

_**~And she'll say~  
~Yah well I feel all pretty happy too~  
~And I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you~**_

The burnt half-albino reached out and pressed his palm against Sora's cheek, cupping it and brushing away the fat tears. The large blue eyes looked at his face, followed his sunburn, and then met his eyes, crying worse.

"I was gonna make you a cake with you as a teddy bear but I always have to ruin it and you worked hard and I hit your sunburn."

Sora's mother, who went to pat Sora on the back, saw the look in Riku's face and sighed. Instead she just went for the broom, mourning her poor snowman plat--- she made that thing in seventh grade! The best art project she ever did!

Once she was out of the room Riku, face smelling like a plant at this point, took Sora over to the sink, washing off both their hands. Sora sniffled but otherwise didn't argue.

The hot buttered almost-albino on a stick's hand were on FIRE, but he kept washing Sora's until they were clean, then moved over the table. Sitting him down in one seat and sitting beside him, he flipped the poor beat up cake right-side up and scooted all the remaining decorations around it.

_**~And it'll be~**_

"Have at it." It was a start signal.

_**~Love love love~  
~All through our bodies~**_

And start Sora did. Yellow and blue buttercream flew, jellybeans followed, and Sora was sticky. He had forgotten about the other boy at some point, just focused in on making sure his cake was the bestest cake of greatness. He had started to have some problem with the icing, the lines coming out more .... zigzag. Still! He was just one touch away from showing Riku his surprise.

Finishing the admittedly crooked and misshapen zipper, he got a genius idea.

_**~And love love love~  
~All through our minds~**_

Riku had been staring at the cake, feeling a question on the tip of his tongue for the past twenty minutes. It was certainly a disastrous cake, looking like a mutated gummy bear more than a cake. He had just silently laughed at it and Sora's constipated look, but then the coloring had started to make sense. The yellow shirt, the icing piled up high to (he guessed) be the shape of big shoes, the blue gumdrop eyes.

And when Sora's warm little behind had plopped into his lap nad snuggled there, blocking his view, he slowly started smile. And then laugh. And then laugh harder.

_**~And it be Love love love~  
**__**~All over her face~**_

Sora too had started giggling, putting his hands on his tummy as the both of them looked at Ri-Bear Cake, almost-silver "hair" globbed onto it and looking like messed up paint. He put his arms around the younger boy's waist as Sora's hands wrapped as his neck, giggling into his neck and not even hurting it.

"It's you!" The boyish voice whispered through his laughter, and Riku looked down at it and found it perfect. He reached forward, still smiling, and took the large cookie, shaped like a heart and used as such. Bringing it up to Sora, the happy boy took a bite, cheeks puffing out as he chewed. "Well, I'm smitten."

A tan, little hand pushed it against his lips, and he took a bite beside Sora's, noticing how much of size difference was left. Munching happily, a fluffy head snuggled underneath his chin, and he pressed a light kiss to it, looking down at the "fiasco". And then he noticed something.

_**~And Love love love~  
~All over mine~**_

"Sora, what exactly were you implying by choosing red velvet cake. Hm?"


End file.
